Accidental Titan
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.


**Accidental Titan**

**Summary:** A girl with amazing, accidental abilities joins the titans. The girl and Cy both become emotionally attached to one another. Unexpectedly Brother Blood takes an evil interest in her. What will happen? Will the titans be able to handle their new adition? Read on to find out.

**Accidental Titan**

**Chapter 1, Meeting a Girl**

Nano-Tech Research Lab. Jump City, New York: 10:30pm

The teen titans were on a routine mission answering a call to the Robotics Research Lab. Apparently a girl was trapped under large steel pipes when an unexpected nanoprobe leak occured. The titans immediately responded to the call and what they found was startling. Cyborg found the blueprints to the nanoprobes, they were amazing microscopic machines with unlimited possible abilities, and uses.

They were startled to see a girl trapped underneath steel pipes, covered in a strange green oozing substance. When they removed the steel pipes trapping the girl they saw that she had blue hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. Wearing red lipstick, 2 circular silver earrings in both ears, a camouflage tank top that stopped 3 1/2in. under her breasts showing her curving sexy hips, tight fitting camouflage jeans, a black leather belt, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots.

The girl was unconscious, so Cyborg picked her up.

The titans made their way back to the tower as quickly as possible. They placed her in the infermary and hooked several life support machines to her. After Cyborg did a scan they left the infermary.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 11:30pm

? P.O.V

She was definantly not dead; in fact she was pretty sure she was alive considering the amount of pain she was in. Who was she though, the fact that she had to ask that question was worrying enough but as she remembered the lab she began to feel even more uneasy. She tried to open her eyes but as soon as she did so the blindingly bright light forced her to close them again. She tried to remember who she was, there was definantly something there but it was having trouble finding its way through her battered head.

'Oh that's right,' She thought to herself. 'I'm Ice, no wait that isn't right, hang on?'

As this strange conversation with herself continued she began to feel rather distressed at the prospect of trying to recall all of the other details about herself. She might be here for years just trying to work out how to spell her name again. By now the mental conversation had finally achieved its objective.

'Oh that's right, Isis that's my name, I hope.'

With this rather shaky start behind her she began to recall her life piece by piece until she was fairly confident she knew herself again, when she had finished she wished she had left certain memories forgotten as that all to familiar shredding of metal came flooding back. Then a new memory barged into her head, Isis would later understand what it meant but at that particular moment it only served to confuse her more. She had a vague memory of several faces and voices standing above her but they were not familiar, she didn't know how she knew this she just did, they talked about her, again she wasn't sure how she knew she just did. Then the memory began to go faint and Isis suspected that she had passed out again. She next remembered strong sort of cold but cool metallic arms pick her up.

She then remembered being put into a car and being driven furiously through the streets, too a building of some sort. The memory again went fuzzy but she had a slight impression of a brightly lit corridor with lights flashing by on the ceiling before being laid out gently on a soft surface in an intensely bright room. In her current state the dream/memory only served to concern her as to the level of head injuries she had sustained.

Determined to find out where she was she opened an eye but again was shocked by the intensity of light which assaulted her eyes and sent her already sore head into a pounding world of pain. Three attempts later, and she was finally successful in holding her eyes open long enough to get a fair look at her surroundings. At first she tried to look down just to make sure her legs were there. She couldn't get her head to point down so she contented herself with looking across a strange pale flesh coloured landscape with strange marks all over its uneven surface. In the distance she could see two green wooded ridges.

But it just didn't seem right, she blinked a few times and everything came momentarily into focus before again going back to the murky half vision she was currently reduced to. It was enough however to discover that she was lying on her back in some sort of hospital type place, and that the pale marked landscape was her near bare chest and stomach now liberally covered in cuts and bruises, and that the green ridges were in fact her legs in her camouflaged pants.

She tried to sit up but an immense pain ran across his chest.

"Don't move."

Said a kind yet somehow comforting male voice. For a moment Isis thought she was talking to her father. But she dismissed this when the boy moved around to her front right side and looked down at her; a curious expression apparent on what Isis had to admit was a very unusual yet handsome face. He had a half human half machine like face with one red eye.

She had seen this face before but she couldn't quite place it. The answer was coming slowly but surely, like an awkward piece of furniture being pushed up some stairs, then suddenly it became stuck and disappeared. While she was pondering this the boys face assumed a somewhat puzzled/ intrigued expression.

"So how are you feeling?"

There was a kind yet serious warmth in the voice or expression whatsoever but still it made Isis feel that much better that somebody actually cared enough to ask her that.

Not to bad considering, I feel like I've broken a rib." I answered.

"Actually nothing's broken, you only have a slight concussion." the cyborg boy answered

Where am I, if you don't mind me asking..."

"The names Cyborg, but my friends call me Cy."

He sighed and looked at the partially damaged form below him.

Anyway's we're in Titans tower, in the infirmary if you want to be specific."

At that Isis faded off into a deep dreamless sleep.

Titans Tower. Jump City, New York: 8:30am

The titans all awoke the next morning to a cool breezy morning, after eating a well deserved breakfast they went to check on the girl.

They took a plate of food with them and entered the infermary, where the girl was fast asleep. Cyborg motioned for them to be quiet, as he shook her awake.

The blue haired girl opened her blue eyes and was startled by the people she saw.

"Calm down we're not here to harm you," Robin said.

T-then what do you want," she asked weakly.

"First we wanted to ask you some questions," Robin started.

Sure," she managed to say.

"Uhh, Robin we can ask questions later right now I need to read you the test results," Cyborg said in a worried tone.

What's wrong Cy," Robin asked in a concerned tone.

"She's sorta kind of dying," Cy said seriously.

What do you mean dying," Starfire asked in an alarmed tone.

"Remember that green ooze that we saw covering her, well that was no ordinary ooze that was the nanoprobes."

So what does that have to do with her," Robin asked even more concerned.

"Well they were absorbed into her bloodstream, and now are fused with her genetic structure. Anyways the nanoprobes are starving, since the nanoprobes are starving they're making her weak. The weaker they get, the weaker she gets. We've gotta give the nanoprobes a transphasic energy transfer." Cyborg explained.

_to be continued_

_What will happen with Isis, will she make it as a full titan's member read on to find out._


End file.
